L'aimant à capitaines et le seigneur des rateaux
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Ou les péripéties d'un corbeau qui tente de tempérer un chat et un hibou possessifs à son égard, celle d'un lion qui cherche l'amour en frappant malheureusement à chaque fois à la mauvaise porte et celle d'une chouette qui convoite une fille corbeau. Yaoi. BoKuroDai, ShiroYachi, TeruLev.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellooou voici une petite fic humoristique écrite sur le coup de l'inspiration en écumant d'abord les fanarts (surtout ceux d'un artiste coreéen qui a fait justement beaucoup de dessins de couples divers avec Daichi, j'ai mis un de ses dessins en cover) sur le web puis les doujins (en vue de futurs achats). Comme j'adore étudier les tendances en matière de couples présents dans le fandom (surtout dans les doujins), j'ai découvert que si Hinata et Kuroo sont les persos qui en ont le plus, Sawamura n'est pas loin derrière (au point que j'ai même vu des doujins DaiTsuki et DaiEnno, c'est pour dire). Sinon niveau couple, cela sera du BoKuroDai choupinou à souhait et comme je l'ai dit d'autres couples dont je laisse la surprise.**

 **C'est rating M donc si vous n'aimez pas les lemons 3P (ou si cela vous choque), je vous invite cérémonieusement à prendre la croix de sortie. Merci kama-chan59 et Nanouluce pour vos reviews. Concernant vos requêtes, celle IwaKage sera la suite de Petites vignettes familiales (vu qu'on me l'a demandée il y a longtemps, c'est une bonne occasion de la faire.**

 **D'ailleurs j'ai écrit pas mal de fics sur ce couple bien qu'il soit souvent secondaire dedans) et je ferai en sorte que l'autre requête ne ressemble pas à celle intitulée Le jour de mes seize ans (et pour le coté drame, je ne peux rien te promettre car il faut toujours un élément déclencheur pour ce genre d'histoires). Merci à vous aussi DramaticalRaven et sandou01 je garde toujours ta requête au chaud dans le four (et si tu veux du TenSemi, j'ai écrit Hansel et Gretel avec ce couple, je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu). ;) Bonne lecture :)**

Tout commença à l'entrainement du soir. Une fin de journée normale en somme avec Kageyama et Hinata qui se disputaient à qui mieux mieux avant d'être tempérés par Sugawara (pour éviter de mettre Daichi en rogne) sous l'oeil méfiant de Tsukishima (qui surveillait la moindre incartade du Roi) et celui amusé de Yamaguchi (qui s'y était habitué à force), Nishinoya qui montrait une photo de son petit ami à Tanaka pendant que celui-ci bavardait avec le sien au sujet de ses futurs projets de films. Asahi les rejoignit en leur donnant une bouteille d'eau et Daichi discutait avec Shimizu concernant les taches à faire.

Le capitaine de Karasuno était plus serein maintenant que ses équipiers avaient chacun une vie amoureuse. L'ambiance était moins chaotique, enfin, mis à part entre Tsukishima et Kageyama, le numéro 9 surprotégeant davantage Hinata depuis qu'il sortait avec le blond. Cependant, depuis que Tanaka était avec Ennoshita et Nishinoya avec le libéro de Nekoma, Kiyoko avait l'esprit tranquille.

Elle n'avait pas eu la force de leur dire qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans son coeur. Néanmoins, Daichi commençait à la comprendre concernant le fait d'avoir des admirateurs plus que collants. Bon, le fait qu'il sortait aussi avec eux n'arrangeait rien non plus.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait les...: "Rassemblement, cria la voix du coach, Takeda-sensei a quelque chose à vous annoncer."

Toute l'équipe se réunit alors en cercle autour d'Ukai-san pendant que Takeda annonça jovialement : " Je vous ai organisés des matches d'entrainement ce week-end. Les équipes de Nekoma et de Fukurodani viendront à Miyagi ce vendredi et resteront jusqu'à dimanche après-midi.

\- Ouais!, s'écria joyeusement Nishinoya, je vais revoir Morisuke-kun.

\- Et je vais enfin prendre ma revanche sur Lev, renchérit Hinata tandis que Tsukishima le calma un peu en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

Kageyama hocha la tête d'un air entendu, lui aussi souhaitant affronter les deux équipes. Yamaguchi, par contre, s'attrista à l'idée qu'il ne passerait pas le week-end avec Makoto-san comme ils avaient tous deux prévu. Tant pis, il lui verrait un message en s'excusant. Ryûnosuke se réjouissait d'avance de voir son pote Taketora, ce qui fit sourire son petit ami Chikara, amusé par son enthousiasme.

Il y en avait cependant un qui eut une mine plus que déconfite à l'idée de ces rencontres. "Allons Daichi, tenta de le rassurer Sugawara, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tout seul avec eux, les vice-capitaines de leurs équipes seront là aussi.

\- Suga a raison, renchérit Asahi, ils pourront les gérer avec toi."

Daichi soupira. Lui qui avait pensé que, depuis qu'Asahi sortait avec Suga, il n'aurait plus personne à s'occuper, enfin si mais Terushima était trop occupé par ses entrainements pour venir l'enquiquiner à son grand soulagement.

Enfin bon, il espérait que tout irait bien.

Le lendemain :

Les équipes de Nekoma et de Fukurodani arrivèrent donc dans la soirée sous le regard impatient de Hinata et de Nishinoya tandis que Daichi anticipait déjà l'accueil de...:"Daichiiii!, cria une voix au loin.

\- Nous voilàaaaa! Hey!Hey!Heeeey!, s'enthousiasma une autre.

\- Et c'est parti, soupira le capitaine de Karasuno en avançant vers les deux énergumènes qui accoururent vers lui.

Autant le reste des équipes de Nekoma et de Fukurodani arrivèrent calmement sauf Nishinoya qui sauta dans les bras de Yaku qui le calina gentiment sous l'oeil attristé de Lev, autant Daichi reçut une grande embrassade de la part du capitaine de Nekoma. "Tu m'as tellement manqué, Daichi, se lamenta Tetsurou en le calinant, je n'ai pas arrêté de compter les jours."

Bien entendu, Bokuto bouda devant cette scène. Daichi soupira en rompant l'étreinte de Kuroo pour faire une bise affectueuse sur la joue du hibou en guise de salut. C'était ça ou il passait un emo mode par manque d'affection de sa part et il ne voulait pas que le moral de l'équipe de Fukurodani souffre par sa faute. Koutarou se mit alors à rougir adorablement avant d'afficher un sourire guilleret tout en nargant Tetsurou du regard d'une manière bien enfantine.

Le message visuel était facile à deviner : "Regarde, j'ai eu un bisou de Daichi et pas toi." Tetsurou lui adressa alors un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le chat fut donc sur le point d'enlacer de nouveau le capitaine de Karasuno quand Kai le rappela à l'ordre, tout comme Akaashi le fit avec le capitaine de Fukurodani. Daichi eut un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il était tranquille pour le moment.

Il fallait dire que c'était toujours comme ça avec ces deux loustics : il fallait toujours qu'ils se défient à qui aurait le plus de calins et de bisous de sa part. Je peux même dire qu'ils sont pire que Hinata et Kageyama. Pourtant, Daichi ne s'en plaignit pas trop en voyant l'air penaud qu'ils affichaient suite aux réprimandes qu'ils avaient reçu parce qu'au fond de lui, il les trouvait bien adorables.

Pendant ce temps, Kiyoko eut aussi un autre problème sur les bras. Elle avait prévenu Yui qu'il y avait un petit camp d'entrainement ce week-end et que donc elles ne pouvaient pas se voir. Sa petite amie lui avait donc souhaité bon courage et elle en avait bien besoin.

Certes Nishinoya et Tanaka ne la suivaient plus autant qu'avant mais ils continuaient à jouer ses gardes du corps néanmoins, elle-même s'evertuait à jouer ce rôle pour..."Tiens, c'est la petite Yachiiii.

\- Ouaaah!"

...Hitoka-chan.

La blonde avait tapé dans l'oeil de la manager du Fukurodani et à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait, c'était un calin assuré avec Yukie qui frottait la joue contre celle de la pauvre Yachi qui eut la tremblote dans ses bras sous l'oeil un peu gêné de celle qu'elle formait, Kaori. "Ta joue est toute molle et toute douce, comme un daîfuku." Qu-Que vais-je faire?, pensa nerveusement Yachi, s-si je la rejette, elle va me détester et cela sera fini de la bonne entente entre nos deux équipes.

"Shirofuku-san, tenta de dire Kiyoko de manière cordiale, laisse Hitoka-chan tranquille, tu es en train de l'effrayer en étant aussi entreprenante."

Yukie jeta un oeil sur Hitoka qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure. "Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en relâchant son étreinte, mais tu es mignonne à croquer, c'est dur de résister, Yachi rougit face au compliment tandis que la brune poursuivit plus sérieusement, comme il est sept heures du soir, vous savez ce que cela veut dire. Nous avons une meute de loups affamés à nourrir donc nous devons leur préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Je compte sur vous, les filles."

Kiyoko hocha la tête d'un air entendu tandis que Kaori eut un petit rire. Yukie prenait vraiment les affaires culinaires au sérieux. Elle ressemblait beaucoup au capitaine sur ce point-là. Yachi, quant à elle, stressait encore plus à l'idée de cuisiner pour tous ces garçons. La blonde avait vraiment peur de les empoisonner avec sa maladresse. "Ne t'en fais pas, petite Yachi, la rassura Yukie qui avait deviné sa nervosité, tu vas voir : à mes cotés, tu seras une chef digne de ce nom.

\- T-Tu crois?" Elle n'en était pas sure.

"Evidemment, répondit fièrement Shirofuku en lui prenant la main, guide-moi jusque dans la cuisine et je te montrerai."

Yachi regarda Kiyoko qui hocha la tête et l'amena au réfectoire pendant que la manager de Karasuno soupira. Elle allait devoir gérer deux choses : l'équipe de volley et le caractère de Shirofuku-san afin qu'elle évite d'embarasser Hitoka-chan. De toute façon, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à plaindre, Sawamura-kun aurait plus de difficultés qu'elle.

Le réfectoire fut fort animé. Tout le monde discutait joyeusement et Lev observait tout ce beau monde. Kuroo et Bokuto se bataillaient à qui le capitaine de Karasuno donnerait la becquée en premier (ils reçurent un petit coup sur la tête en bonne et due forme de la part de ce dernier, ce qui les calma), d'ailleurs Yaku le faisait avec Nishinoya, lui souriant tendrement lorsqu'il avala la cuillèrée de curry tout sourire avant de lui essuyer la bouche pleine de grains de riz.

Le central de Nekoma fut tout triste. Ce n'était pas qu'il était tombé amoureux de Yaku mais il était un lycéen et sa soeur Alisa lui avait dit que c'était une excellente opportunité pour nouer des relations et surtout connaitre l'amour.

Lev souhaitait expérimenter ce doux sentiment mais encore fallait-il trouver la bonne personne pour le faire. Bon, avec Yaku, c'était raté mais avec quelqu'un d'autre...Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hinata qui discutait avec Kenma. Peut-être qu'avec lui, cela pouvait fonctionner. Leurs caractères se ressemblaient après tout et pour lancer l'invitation, rien de tel que la manière directe.

Il s'approcha donc du roux et s'assit à coté de lui. "Dis, Hinata."

Shouyou se retourna. Il fut surpris de voir Lev à coté de lui vu qu'il avait l'habitude de manger avec Yaku. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lev?

\- Tu connais l'expression qui se ressemble, s'assemble?, le numéro 10 hocha la tête, un peu confus quand Lev lui mit un bras autour de ses épaules, ben comme on a à peu près le même caractère, je me dis qu'on ferait un beau couple toi et moi. Et puis, tu es petit, je suis grand, ça fait qu'on est complémentaire, non?

\- Justement, fit un certain grand blond derrière lui, une assiette à la main dont le sourire sarcastique n'eut d'égal que sa froideur, Hinata a déjà trouvé quelqu'un de complémentaire et il est juste en face de toi. Ce serait bien que tu changes de place, qu'en dis-tu?"

Lev déglutit. Lui qui pensait Tsukishima coincé (c'était Kuroo qui le disait tout le temps)...: "Tu fais peur quand tu es en colère, déclara innocemment Lev avant de se lever, et la jalousie est un vilain défaut, aussi." Le regard du numéro 11 de Karasuno lui coupa toute envie d'en rajouter. Il partit donc rejoindre Yaku sans demander son reste. "Désolé Kei, s'excusa ensuite Shouyou lorsque son petit ami s'assit à coté de lui, je ne savais pas que Lev allait faire ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être aussi mignon, Shouyou, déclara Kei en lui enlevant un grain de riz sur la joue, de toute manière, il te laissera tranquille maintenant." Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement et le reste du diner se déroula sans incident. Par contre durant le bain, Daichi eut un autre souci : "C'est moi qui vais frotter le dos de Daichi!, cria jovialement un certain hibou en se mettant derrière l'interessé qui était en train de se savonner quand un matou pas content le poussa pour prendre sa place : "Place aux anciens, Koutarou."

Bokuto grogna. Tetsurou et Daichi sortaient déjà ensemble quand il s'était rajouté à l'équation et le capitaine de Nekoma ne se gênait pas de le lui faire comprendre. Même s'il aimait aussi le chat, cela l'énervait à chaque fois qu'il en faisait plus allusion. Daichi soupira et se retourna pour les calmer une bonne fois pour toutes avant qu'il y eut dispute : " Tetsurou, tu vas frotter le dos de Koutarou.

\- Mais, et toi Daichi?, s'enquit Kuroo, surpris de sa proposition.

\- Je vais me débrouiller tout seul."

Tetsurou et Koutarou se regardèrent. Ils avaient été trop loin dans leurs chamailleries donc ils décidèrent de changer de tactique. "Koutarou, je te laisse le dos. Moi, je m'occupe des jambes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?, s'écria le capitaine de Karasuno pendant que Bokuto se mit derrière lui pour poser les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu vas avoir droit à une super séance de massage, répondit Koutarou en lui souriant, tu vas pouvoir bien te détendre, comme ça.

\- Et maintenant, renchérit Tetsurou en commençant à presser doucement les doigts sur ses pieds, laisse-toi aller."

Daichi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise face à ces deux paires de mains qui lui massaient doucement les épaules et les pieds. Koutarou et Tetsurou se débrouillaient très bien, il se demandait même s'ils le faisaient pas entre eux pendant qu'il...Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il pense davantage à ça. Le capitaine de Karasuno décida alors d'en profiter sous l'oeil amusé de ses camarades qui étaient en train de se détendre dans la baignoire.

"Eh bien, Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san sont aux petits soins pour Daichi, commenta Sugawara tandis qu'Asahi lui massa à son tour les épaules, eh bien, tu en profites aussi pour le faire, Asahi? Merci.

\- De rien, répondit le numéro 3 de Karasuno en lui souriant tendrement, toi aussi, tu as l'air tout tendu.

\- C'est dommage que Yû soit en première, fit Morisuke en les regardant d'un air attendri tout en se prélassant, j'aurai bien aimé lui frictionner la tête et lui faire un petit massage, moi aussi. Cela lui aurait fait du bien.

Les autres terminales étaient déjà sortis, Kai étant parti surveiller les secondes et les premières de Nekoma (Lev et Yamamoto ayant la facheuse tendance à faire des bétises dès que les terminales avaient le dos tourné), Konoha et les autres ayant quitté le bain pour préparer les futons en compagnie d'Akaashi.

Daichi ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ses cadets, Ennoshita veillait au grain et Suga et lui seraient là pour encadrer les secondes (surtout Hinata et Kageyama) dès qu'ils soetiraient tous du bain. En tous caq, les massages de ses deux petits amis lui firent un effet bien relaxant, au point qu'une fois le bain fini et ses vêtements de nuit enfilés, il s'endormit comme une masse sur le futon après avoir mis au point le programme de demain avec son équipe.

Kuroo et Bokuto énoncèrent à leur tour le leur auprès de leurs équipes respectives (enfin pour le cas de Bokuto, c'était Akaashi qui le faisait à sa place) puis ils attendirent que tout le monde tomba dans les bras de Morphée pour se mettre sous les couvertures et étreindre Daichi de chaque coté, tout en se prenant la main.

Ils admirèrent tous deux amoureusement le visage endormi de leur petit ami. "Daichi est vraiment mignon quand il dort, chuchota Koutarou, j'ai envie de lui faire un bisou.

\- Non, Koutarou, s'empressa de dire Tetsurou à voix basse, tu vas le réveiller."

Le capitaine de Fukurodani fit la moue. Il se remémora du début de cette relation toute sauf conventionnelle : lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Daichi, celui-ci sortait déjà avec Tetsurou et il se trouvait qu'il aimait aussi le capitaine de Nekoma.

Après s'être confié sur ses sentiments compliqués à Akaashi, celui-ci lui avait suggéré de leur en parler même s'il avait eu peur de le faire. "Kuroo-san et Sawamura-san sont ouverts d'esprit donc je ne pense pas qu'ils se moquent de toi." Au contraire, ils lui avaient même proposé d'entamer une relation avec eux.

Tetsurou et Koutarou avaient bien entendu essayé de le faire sans Daichi mais ils avaient ressenti un manque. Ce n'était pas pareil sans le capitaine de Karasuno à leurs cotés. Cependant, tous deux étaient angoissés à l'idée que celui dont ils étaient amoureux préférait l'un plus que l'autre, d'où la raison de leurs petites disputes. Les deux capitaines s'endormirent alors en câlinant le corbeau tout en évitant de penser à cette éventualité.

Le lendemain, l'entrainement commença avec le match de Nekoma contre Fukurodani. Lev profita de la séance d'étirements pour aborder Kenma. Vu que cela n'avait pas marché avec Hinata, autant essayer avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mieux, non? Il l'avait toujours trouvé adorable en dépit de son air blasé et déphasé. Le central en profita donc qu'il fut en train de boire une bouteille d'eau (le moindre échauffement l'épuisant un peu) pour l'aborder correctement. "Euh Kenma."

Celui-ci se tourna lorsque Lev l'appela. Qu'allait-il encore lui demander? Si c'était pour lui faire des passes, qu'il demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas la motiv' et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que le match d'entrainement contre Fukurodani s'achève afin de se remettre sur l'appli qu'il avait téléchargé recemment sur son téléphone. Mais bon, autant l'écouter, comme ça, il le laisserait tranquille après.

Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui tienne tendrement la main, ni qu'il lui demande :"Ça te dit de sortir avec moi?"

Bokuto venait de sortir des toilettes quand il vit une aura sombre émaner d'Akaashi qui se tenait là à regarder le terrain en face d'eux, la main tremblant légèrement autour de la bouteille qu'il tenait. _Oh oh, il est furax mais je n'ai rien fait pour._..Il vit ensuite Pudding-kun se faire draguer ouvertement par un de ses équipiers. Akaashi comprima de plus en plus la bouteille d'eau au point qu'il en coula sur sa main. _MERDE, ALERTE ROUGE, ALERTE ROUGE!_ "Eh toi, lâche la main de Pudding-kun, cria Koutarou en accourant vers Lev, sinon Akaashi va te tuer."

Lev se demandait ce que Bokuto-san voulit dire par là quand il vit le vice-capitaine en train de le fusillet du regard. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il serait mort direct. _Oups! J'ai encore gaffé_. "Akaashi et moi sortons ensemble, déclara ensuite Kenma le plus calmement du monde, donc je décline ton invitation. Par contre, il vaut mieux pour toi de continuer à t'échauffer si tu ne veux pas que Kuro t'inflige des séances d'entrainement supplémentaires."

Lev hocha la tête, tout penaud de s'être encore fait jeter. Encore raté.

Koutarou poussa un soupir de soulagement. Même si Daichi était effrayant quand il se fâchait, ce n'était rien face à la colère d'Akaashi. Il ne souhaitait même pas à son pire ennemi de s'y confronter.

Les équipes de Nekoma et de Fukurodani se mirent ensuite en place pour le match tandis que celle de Karasuno rentrait de son jogging. Daichi en profita donc pour boire un peu tout en regardant le match en compagnie de ses équipiers, assis sur un des bancs. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer lors du premier set, du moins jusqu'à ce que Bokuto passe en emo mode à cause du nombre de points que Nekoma gagnait.

En temps normal, Akaashi et le reste de son équipe continuait à jouer comme si rien n'était mais là, Sawamura était là, ce qui compliqua les choses. Koutarou était parti le rejoindre pour se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurnichant sous les yeux stupéfaits de tout le monde présent dans le gymnase. "Daichiiiii, se lamenta-t-il les larmes aux yeux, je...Je...Je suis devenu nul au volleeey!"

Bien entendu, Tetsurou dut remettre les pendules à l'heure en bon capitaine qu'il était. Après tout cela ne se faisait pas de quitter le match sans raison valable."Bokuto..., commença-t-il à grogner pour ensuite poursuivre en hurlant, ...JE TROUVE QUE TU PROFITES UN PEU TROP DE LA SITUATION.

\- Et alors?, bouda Bokuto en le provoquant du regard, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'encouragement et puis j'ai aussi le droit d'avoir un calin, non? Tu en as eu plus que moi.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua le capitaine de Nekoma en fulminant davantage.

C'en fut trop pour Daichi qui vit Tanaka, Nishinoya et Tsukishima en train de ricaner tandis que Hinata, Kageyama et Yamaguchi eurent un regard confus, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Suga, quant à lui, se retenait tant bien que mal d'avoir un fou-rire et Asahi eut même un sourire amusé... qui se metamorphosa en une expression apeurée suite au regard noir que lui lança son capitaine. Les autres se calmèrent ensuite aussitôt.

Koutarou sentit sa tête se faire violemment retirée pour croiser les yeux terrifiants d'un Daichi en colère. Ils se levèrent ensuite, puis le capitaine de Karasuno le ramena rapidement sur le terrain avant de tonner à Kuroo et lui d'une voix froide qui leur glaça le sang. "Vous avez interet à jouer sérieusement maintenant. Sinon les calins, c'est fini."

Tetsurou et Koutarou se raidirent en hochant la tête pendant que Daichi s'excusa auprès des vice-capitaines et des coachs. Le match se poursuivit et le capitaine de Karasuno voulut prendre l'air quand quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop arriva en même temps que lui qui fut sur le point de sortir. "Tiens, Sawamura-san, minauda le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, quelle bonne surprise.

\- Oikawa-san, soupira Sawamura, que fais-tu ici?

\- Iwa-chan m'a dit que votre équipe s'entrainait avec deux équipes de Tokyo ce week-end donc j'étais curieux."

 _Mais comment Iwaizumi sait-il que...?_ Il vit Kageyama au loin qui lui adressait un regard désolé tandis que Hinata, qui était en train de discuter avec lui, se cachait derrière Tanaka (il se trouvait à coté de lui) qui regardait Oikawa d'un air mauvais. _Je vois, Kageyama a du lui en parler vu qu'Ils sortent ensemble._ "Je suis désolé mais après ce match, cela sera à nous et...

-...Cela me laisse le temps de regarder les deux équipes en question, s'imposa Oikawa en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules, allons-y ensemble."

Daichi poussa un très long et profond soupir. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'Oikawa lui fasse des avances et il savait que même s'il le rejetait, le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai insisterait. Le capitaine de Karasuno espérait que Tetsurou et Koutarou garderaient leur calme, du moins, durant le set. Au vu du score, ils avaient bientôt fini le premier.

"Ouah, ils sont vraiment féroces, commenta Tooru. C'est vrai que Kuroo et Bokuto mettaient plus de coeur à l'ouvrage. L'équipe de Nekoma était parfaitement synchronisée et le capitaine de Fukurodani restait incroyablement concentré.

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais, ils sont en rogne._

L'arbitre sonna la fin du premier set à son grand soulagement. Tetsurou attendit que Kenma finisse d'établir la stratégie pour le second set pour rejoindre Daichi, suivi de Koutarou qui avait fini d'écouter les directives du coach de son équipe. Ils partirent à l'assaut de ce beau gosse qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Tooru toisa alors les deux joueurs qui venaient d'arriver. Mmm, l'un était à peine plus grand que lui et l'autre, qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres, avait une sacrée coupe de cheveux. Cela dit, son ami n'est pas mieux non plus, niveau coiffure. "Bonjour, le salua Tetsurou en lui adressant un sourire narquois bien menaçant, je suis Kuroo, capitaine de l'équipe de Nekoma et lui, c'est Bokuto, le capitaine de l'équipe de Fukurodani, présenta-t-il en désignant son petit ami, puis-je connaitre la raison de ta visite?

\- Hey!Hey!Hey! Kuroo a raison, renchérit Koutarou d'une voix anormalement calme, t'es qui, toi? Et pourquoi t'es là, hein?

Oikawa eut un sourire hypocrite de courtoisie : "Je suis Oikawa de l'équipe d'Aoba Jousai. Je suis simplement venu voir un bon ami à moi, déclara-t-il en caressant légèrement l'épaule de Daichi qui rétorqua d'une voix froide : "Oikawa, ta main.

\- Oh, fit Tooru en feignant d'être surpris, elle est mal placée, il lui prit la taille à la place, voilà c'est beaucoup mieux."

Tetsurou et Koutarou serrèrent les poings, à deux doigts de vouloir esquinter le beau visage de ce beau gosse frimeur. Comment osait-il toucher à Daichi? Ils se regardèrent à l'air de se dire s'il fallait attaquer ou non. Daichi comprit le manège et s'apprêta de leur dire d'arrêter et ne dut son salut qu'à une personne qui donna un coup sur la tête d'Oikawa en maugréant : "Je savais bien que j'allais te trouver ici, Shittykawa.

\- Ça fait mal, Iwa-chan, se plaignit Tooru en se frottant la tête, et je ne fais rien de mal.

\- Tu as essayé de draguer notre Daichi, accusa Koutarou en le montrant du doigt, et tu as de la chance que ton ami soit venu, sinon cela se serait mal passé pour toi.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux, fit Hajime pour donner un deuxième coup sur la tête de son ami d'enfance, ce n'est pas en draguant le capitaine de Karasuno que tu arrangeras les choses avec ton petit copain, espèce de crétin.

\- Mais Ken-chan ne répond plus à mes messages, bouda Tooru, ce qui exaspéra plus le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai qui le prit par le col pour l'amener près de lui. "Excusez cet idiot, déclara Hajime, il a eu une embrouille avec Futakuchi, le nouveau capitaine de Date Kogyo. Ils sortent ensemble mais comme il y a de l'eau dans le gaz en ce moment, Oikawa fait tout pour qu'il soit jaloux, quitte à draguer les capitaines des équipes rivales.

\- Hé, je n'ai pas dragué Ushiwaka-chan, s'offusqua Tooru en boudant encore plus.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, soupira Iwaizumi, bon, on va vous laisser à votre entrainement et désolé pour le dérangement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Daichi, à bientôt pour un match amical peut-être."

Iwaizumi hocha la tête et partit du gymnase avec Oikawa non sans avoir adressé un petit sourire à Kageyama qui le lui rendit en rougissant légèrement avant d'empoigner la tête de Hinata qui se moquait un peu de lui. "Bon, déclara Sawamura en soupirant d'un air las, maintenant qu'Oikawa est parti, vous allez pouvoir vous concentrer sur le match à finir.

\- Oui, dit Tetsurou en lui tendant la joue, si tu nous fais un bisou."

Koutarou hocha la tête en souriant avant de tendre la sienne.

Daichi secoua la tête. Ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas possibles. Il planta un petit baiser sur la joue de chacun et tous deux partirent rejoindre leurs équipiers, tout contents et tout sourire. Le capitaine de Karasuno se demanda alors combien de temps il allait tenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Midi arriva et Hitoka s'affaira dans la cuisine en compagnie de Shimizu-senpai et de Shirofuku-san qui lui donnait des conseils en matière de cuisine. "Voilà, comme ça, tu agrémenteras davantage le goût.

\- Merci, Shirofuku-san, répondit la jeune fille moins nerveuse. Shirofuku-san était très gentille, même si elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle lui trouvait.

\- Ce n'est rien voyons, fit Yukie en lui embrassant délicatement la joue, ta peau est vraiment douce. C'est délicieux.

\- Shirofuku-san..., commença Kiyoko. Elle avait laissé Hitoka-chan durant le bain hier, si ce n'était qu'elle avait lorgné un peu trop le corps de la blonde mais la brune s'était rattrapée en lui donnant la becquée durant le diner et en passant la nuit probablement à la caliner vu que Hitoka-chan s'était réveillée le matin dans les bras de cette dernière (la pauvre avait eu une brève crise d'apoplexie avant de se calmer).

La manager de Karasuno s'en voulait d'être si peu efficace. Il coulait donc dire deux mots à la manager de Fukurodani afin d'éviter que Hitoka-chan ne s'angoisse davantage mais s'interrompit quand, à sa grande surprise, sa cadette rougit légèrement avec un petit sourire.

 _Se pourrait-il que Shirofuku-san ne la laisse pas indifférente?_

Elle appela quand même la blonde pour qu'elle aide à éplucher les légumes tandis que Yukie fit légèrement la moue. Elle aurait aimé être un peu plus avec cette petite si adorable sur laquelle elle avait flashé. Bah, je me rattraperai lors du déjeûner. Et tant pis si Shimizu n'était pas contente.

L'après-midi se passa un peu plus calmement, Nekoma jouant contre Karasuno et tout aurait été parfait si un autre opportun n'était pas venu dans la soirée, après que l'équipe des corbeaux eut joué contre celle des chouettes.

Lev fut le premier à l'avoir vu au moment où il quittait le gymnase, et il pouvait dire qu'il le trouvait très classe avec son allure décontractée qui fut constituée d'un survèt' jaune et d'un T-Shirt noir qui allaient bien avec sa courte chevelure blonde teinte : "Bonjour, se présenta le blond pendant que le central de Nekoma découvrit avec étonnement que l'inconnu avait un piercing sur la langue, est-ce que Sawamura est là?

\- Dans le gymnase, répondit simplement Lev, ce qui était inhabituel vu qu'il avait tendance à dire de suite après ce qu'il pensait. Il ne pouvait nier que ce mec l'attirait donc il décida de le suivre pour le voir jusqu'au gymnase où il était en train d'étreindre le capitaine de Karasuno à sa grande tristesse tandis que tout le monde était occupé à ranger le matériel.

"Terushima, grommela ce dernier, ce n'est pas le moment et je t'ai déjà dit non.

\- Mais je veux être avec toi, moi, s'attrista Yuuji en faisant la moue.

Daichi soupira. Entre Oikawa ce matin et lui, cela n'arrêtait pas. Lev, qui observait la scène, tréssaillit en voyant le capitaine de Fukurodani et le sien arriver derrière Sawamura pour fusiller Terushima du regard. "Daichi, s'enquit Kuroo avec un sourire on ne peut plus menaçant, c'est qui ce mec?

\- Ouais, renchérit Bokuto, t'es qui toi pour oser faire un câlin à Daichi?"

Yuuji rompit lentement son étreinte en les regardant tour à tour. _Ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air commodes mais bon, ce n'est pas eux qui vont m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins_. "Voici Yuuji Terushima de l'équipe de volley de Johzenji, déclara Sawamura d'un ton las avant de s'adresser à l'interessé, et voici la raison pour laquelle cela sera impossible entre nous deux, Terushima.

\- Vous sortez tous les trois ensemble?, s'étonna légèrement Yuuji pendant que Daichi opina de la tête. Cela ne le choquait pas tellement, c'était juste que cela le surprenait un peu venant de Sawamura-san mais il ne renoncerait pas. "Vous avez de la place pour un de plus?, demanda-t-il innocemment à l'adresse des trois capitaines.

Inutile de dire que Kuroo et Bokuto étaient plus que furieux de la proposition.

"Dégage, grogna Koutarou, le préféré de Daichi, c'est moi." Cela mit encore plus Kuroo en rogne qui commença à se fâcher contre Bokuto. "Dans tes rêves, hibou de mes deux. J'ai été plus longtemps avec lui et..."Ils recommencèrent encore à se disputer. Daichi sentit une veine sortir de son front.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Le chat et le hibou se calmèrent aussitôt qu'ils sentirent chacun une main leur tirer une oreille. "Aiiiiieeeeuuuuh, gigotèrent-ils face à la douleur, Daichiiiii, arreeeeeeetteuuuh.

\- Si tu veux m'excuser, fit le capitaine de Karasuno à l'adresse de Terushima, je dois m'occuper de ces deux-là."

Terushima eut une mine dépitée lorsqu'il le vit partir. Leur histoire se terminait avant même de commencer. "Euh, excuse-moi, dit une voix derrière lui. Yuuji se retourna pour faire face au géant de tout à l'heure. "Je voulais te dire que je te trouve très classe, poursuivit Lev en se grattant la tête, et je me demande aussi si ça fait pas mal d'avoir un piercing sur la langue?"

\- On s'y fait à la longue, et puis cela me rend plus cool, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, et toi, tu es vachement grand, dis donc. Tu es en terminale?

\- En seconde, déclara Lev en souriant, mais je suis métisse russe donc ma taille doit peut-être être due à ça. Je suis Lev Haiba, je joue en tant que central dans l'équipe de Nekoma de Tokyo.

\- Yuuji Terushima, en première à Johzenji et le capitaine du club de volley du lycée, se présenta le blond en lui serrant la main, donc tu es à moitié russe? C'est cool, ça!" Et puis il trouvait ce Lev fort sympathique alors pourquoi ne pas faire davantage connaissance avec lui? "Ça te dit qu'on aille dehors pour discuter un peu?, proposa-t-il alors.

Lev jeta un coup d'oeil à Yaku qui était occupé à ranger les balles avec Inuoka et Shibayama. Yaku-san ne fait pas attention à moi, parfait. "Pourquoi pas?, répondit-il, j'ai très envie de te connaitre."

Yaku regardait au loin Lev quitter le gymnase avec celui qui avait failli provoquer indirectement une bagarre entre Bokuto et Kuroo. Il décida de laisser couler vu que cela permettrait de calmer les choses.

Hitoka avait fini de ranger les affaires en compagnie de Shimizu-senpai après que celke-ci rut consigné les résultats des matches de l'équipe des corbeaux. Il ne restait plus qu'à préparer le repas dans les cuisines et ce fut lorsqu'elle y rentra en compagnie de son ainée que Yukie l'accueillit en la serrant dans ses bras : "Yachi, cela a été ta journée?

\- Je...Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, brédouilla Hitoka en tremblant légèrement tandis que Yukie rompit son étreinte.

\- C'est faux, Hitoka-chan, la rassura Kiyoko, tu m'as beaucoup aidée."

Yukie fut attristée de voir la jeune fille blonde si nerveuse. La pauvre manquait vraiment de confiance en elle. "Tu sais, j'étais comme toi lorsque j'ai endossé le rôle de manager en seconde, fit-elle en passant un bras autour des épaules de Yachi, et j'avais vraiment peur de commettre des gaffes. C'est venu petit à petit et on va dire que Bokuto et le reste de l'équipe m'ont très vite adoptée.

\- Et comment as-tu fait pour que tout le monde t'apprécie dans l'équipe?, lui demanda Hitoka.

\- J'ai gagné le concours du plus gros mangeur du lycée, répondit fièrement Yukie en passant la langue sur les lèvres, le proviseur qui est aussi gourmand que Bokuto et moi.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Kaori qui amenait un bac rempli de légumes, c'est un vrai goinfre au point qu'il a souvent tendance à fureter durant les cours d'acitivités domestiques.

\- En tous cas, poursuivit la manager de Fukurodani, je suis certaine que les joueurs de Karasuno t'apprécient beaucoup et savent que tu fais du bon travail. C'est ce qui compte."

Kiyoko hocha la tête. Shirofuku-san avait trouvé les bons mots pour booster le moral de Hitoka-chan, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait exprimé. La blonde repensa à Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun et à tous les autres. Personne ne l'avait jugée et tout le monde avait foi en son travail, même si elle ne faisait qu'assister Shimizu-senpai pour le moment. Elle se sentit plus motivée maintenant. "Merci, Shirofuku-san, cela m'a remonté le moral.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Yukie en lui embrassant tendrement la joue avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, je t'aime beaucoup Hitoka et j'ai très envie de sortir avec toi."

Hitoka s'empourpra en entendant cette déclaration. Cela l'avait surprise mais au fond, elle avait été touchée pour la gentillesse dont Shirofuku faisait preuve et elle ne niait pas qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa compagnie. "Je suis d'accord, Shirofuku-san."

Kiyoko se demanda ce que lui avait demandé la manager de Fukurodani pour que celle-ci fut aussi heureuse de la réponse de Hitoka-chan.

Daichi avait amené Tetsurou et Koutarou dans les vestiaires afin de tirer ça au clair. Les deux s'assirent sur le banc, l'air penaud. Bon, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ont été un peu trop loin, c'est déjà ça. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous disputer comme ça?, les questionna-t-il en les regardant sévèrement, vous risquez de causer des problèmes si cela continue et inutile de dire que cela embarasse tout le monde, moi le premier.

\- C'est juste que Tetsu-kun et moi avons peur, Daichi, répondit Koutarou en baissant les yeux.

\- Peur de quoi?, demanda Daichi d'une voix plus douce en se rendant compte que les pauvres s'en voulaient vraiment.

\- Ben, que tu préfères l'un de nous deux, répondit Tetsurou en se triturant les doigts, et que tu laisses tomber l'un d'entre nous après."

Daichi secoua doucement la tête bien qu'au fond, lui aussi avait secrètement peur. Il décida de se confier : "Je ressens la même chose que vous, déclara-t-il en s'accroupissant devant eux pour leur prendre la main, je veux dire, vous vous aimez aussi malgré vos disputes et comme vous êtes tous les deux à Tokyo, il détourna le regard en s'empourprant légèrement, je me suis constamment dit que vous allez continuer cette relation sans moi."

Tetsurou et Koutarou furent abadourdis. Eux? Abandonner Daichi?

 _Jamais de la vie._

Ils s'agenouillèrent à leur tour pour étreindre leur corbeau bien-aimé. "On t'aime trop Daichi pour te laisser tomber comme ça, déclara Tetsurou en le calinant.

\- Oui, renchérit Koutarou en lui embrassant la tempe, sans toi, ça sert à rien."

Daichi était très heureux de voir ses inquiétudes dissipées mais...: "J'é..J'étouf..fe." Tetsurou et Koutarou avaient tendance à oublier qu'ils le dépassaient d'une dizaine de centimètres chacun et leur câlin emprisonnait sa tête entre leur deux torses. "Ah, désolé, s'empressa de dire le hibou en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Ça va?, lui demanda avec inquiétude le chat qui en fit de même.

\- Oui, les rassura Daichi après avoir repris son souffle, mais en tous cas, poursuivit-il avec un doux sourire, je ne regrette pas de vous aimer tous les deux en dépit de vos petites bêtises." Il les embrassa ensuite tour à tour avant de s'asseoir pour ensuite se faire doucement étreindre de chaque coté, Kuroo étant devant et Bokuto derrière. "On peut te faire l'amour, Daichi?, demanda alors Koutarou en lui mordillant légèrement l'oreille tandis que Tetsurou en fit de même avec son cou.

\- Après avoir pris notre bain, haleta Daichi en ressentant le chat qui lui léchait le cou.

\- On peut le faire maintenant, murmura Tetsurou dont les mains commencèrent à déshabiller Daichi en retirant le t-shirt, nous te nettoierons après."

Le capitaine de Karasuno se sentit encore plus gêné. "Mais j'ai transpiré.

\- Pour nous, tu sens bon, Daichi, sussura Tetsurou en lui retirant les baskets puis le short suivi du caleçon, voilà, il contempla le corps d'un regard tendre, tu es toujours aussi splendide, continua-t-il en effleurant les abdominaux du bout des doigts, n'est-ce pas, Koutarou?

\- Ça, oui, il l'est, répondit le capitaine de Fukurodani en embrassant tendrement la tempe de Daichi, mais je veux entendre ta voix."

Le capitaine de Karasuno poussa un gémissement lorsque Koutarou lui pinça doucement les tétons dont les pointes durcirent rapidement tandis que Tetsurou déposa une pluie de baisers sur le ventre avant de sortir un tube de lubrifiant de la poche de son short. "Heureusement que je l'ai ramené avec moi."

Le capitaine de Karasuno tourna sa tête et lança un regard interrogateur à Koutarou qui lui adressa un petit sourire pendant que Tetsurou s'enduisit les doigts : "Il faut toujours être paré."

Le capitaine de Nekoma lui écarta doucement les jambes : "C'est parti pour la préparation, Daichi. Après, cela sera Koutarou qui s'occupera de toi, ok?

\- Mais Tetsu-kun?, s'enquit le capitaine de Fukurodani, tu ne voulais pas...?

\- Cela sera votre première fois à tous les deux, répondit le capitaine de Nekoma en souriant, et cela ne m'empêchera pas de donner du plaisir à ma manière."

Daichi et Koutarou rougirent. L'une des rares fois où ils l'avaient fait tous les trois, Daichi se faisait prendre par Tetsurou tandis que lui-même dominait ce dernier. "Tu le veux, Daichi?, demanda-t-il quand même à celui-ci. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre. Daichi eut un doux sourire. Cela le touchait beaucoup que Tetsurou et Koutarou faisaient toujours en sorte qu'il se sente bien quand ils le faisaient ensemble et il se dit qu'il leur rendrait la pareille un jour. "Que cela soit avec Tetsurou ou avec toi, murmura Daichi en butinant les lèvres du hibou, j'ai confiance en vous deux car je sais que cela sera merveilleux."

Ce fut au tour de Tetsurou de rougir tandis que Koutarou eut une larmichette, ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. "Tu sais trouvé les mots, Daichi, déclara le capitaine de Nekoma d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, c'est décidé, Koutarou et moi, on va tout faire pour t'amener au septième ciel."

Daichi n'eut le temps de ne rien dire que Koutarou s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres tout en faisant rouler les pointes de chair à l'aide du pouce et de son index tout les tirer légèrement alors que Tetsurou le prépara de ses doigts tout en le prenant délicatement en bouche. "Mmmmm."

Bon sang, si Koutarou et Tetsurou continuent comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à...Son chat venait de toucher le pont sensible. "Mmmm!"

Le capitaine de Fukurodani rompit alors le baiser bien langoureux, prit le tube de lubrifiant que lui tenait Tetsurou et baissa son short et son sous-vêtement pour en mettre que son membre et se positionner. Il suréleva légèrement Daichi qui écarta un peu plus les jambas pendant qu'il lui demanda : "Prêt, Daichi?

Celui-ci hocha la tête puis il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce que Tetsurou lui embrassa les lèvres pendant tout le moment où Koutarou entra en lui tout en lui caressant le membre durci pour le distraire de la douleur. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Le capitaine de Nekoma détacha alors ses lèvres pour adresser un sourire affectueux à ses deux petits amis. "Alors, comment c'est?

\- Tout aussi bon qu'avec toi, répondit Daichi et Koutarou d'une seule voix, d'ailleurs, ajouta le corbeau en attendant de s'ajuster, tu peux me passer le lubrifiant, Koutarou?

\- Tiens, fit le hibou en lui passant le tube tout en se retenant de bouger, pourquoi tu le veux?" Tetsurou l'interrogea aussi du regard.

\- Vous verrez bien, répondit Daichi en leur souriant tendrement pendant que le chat retira son T-shirt, son short et son caleçon pour se mettre devant lui.

Le capitaine de Karasuno le regardait en train de mettre son membre contre le sien pour les tenir de sa main, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. C'était à la fois doux, dur et chaud, tout comme la sensation de Koutarou en lui. "Je vais le faire de cette manière, déclara-t-il, cela vous évitera de souffrir de courbatures avec un poids supplémentaire."

Le sourire de Daichi s'élargit. Il prit un peu de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur les doigts avant de donner le feu vert à Koutarou qui commença à bouger.

Tous trouvèrent un rythme assez vite et la pièce fut vite remplie de gémissements et autres soupirs d'un plaisir partagé. Koutarou appréciait la chaleur étroite de Daichi, ponctuant ses mouvements de coups de rein lents mais assez puissants pour atteindre la zone qui fit pousser à Daichi des cris qui furent noyés par les baisers donnés en alternance par ses deux amants.

Ce dernier savourait à la fois la sensation d'avoir Koutarou en lui qui palpitait de plus en plus et celle de Tetsurou qui le caressait à l'aide de son bâton de chair dont les frottements furent délicieusement enivrants. Tetsurou, quant à lui, contemplait ses deux amants perdus dans une plénitude sans nom, embrassant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre quand soudain un doigt s'immisca doucement en lui. Le capitaine de Nekoma poussa un léger cri de surprise et croisa alors le regard malicieux de Daichi. "Moi...aussi, haleta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire un brin provocateur, je veux...te donner du plaisir à ma...manière."

Tetsurou lui rendit son sourire en se frottant plus vite tout en savourant la délectable intruision, ce qui fit crier Daichi avant que Koutarou ne s'empare de nouveau de ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent de s'unir ainsi un moment avant de succomber à la jouissance, Koutarou se déversant en Daichi tandis que ce dernier et Tetsurou maculèrent leurs deux ventres et la main du capitaine de Nekoma. "Qu'est-ce que c'était bon, déclara Koutarou en se retirant de Daichi qui hocha la tête en souriant pendant que Tetsurou se mit à le vêtir.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et je dois dire que cela va me manquer quand vous retournerez à Tokyo." Le hibou et le chat lui firent un grand et tendre câlin. "Tu passeras nous voir, le rassura Tetsurou, vu que les journées portes ouvertes des facs sont pour bientôt.

\- Tu as raison, fit le corbeau, c'est vrai que j'ai choisi d'aller à Tokyo pour les études universitaires."

\- Comme ça, on sera tous les trois ensemble, s'enthousiasma Koutarou en lui embrassant la joue, mais maintenant, on va manger un bon repas et se laver après. Je parie que Shirofuku s'est démenée pour nous trouver une nouvelle recette."

Daichi et Tetsurou hochèrent la tête avant de lui faire un bisou qui le fit sourire. Tous trois remirent de l'ordre dans leurs affaires et partirent des vestiaires pour passer la soirée tranquillement.

Le reste du camp d'entrainement se passa sous de meilleures auspices. Lev annonça à son capitaine qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'entendre (et beaucoup plus) en la personne de Terushima, celui-ci lui ayant même donné son numéro de téléphone.

Cette nouvelle fut un bon soulagement pour les trois capitaines, surtout Daichi, qui ne voulait plus que le capitaine de Johzenji ne le poursuive de ses assiduités. Koutarou avait découvert de son coté que Shirofuku avait enfin trouvé l'amour, elle qui pensait finir seule avec son coté glouton. Cependant, cela rendit malheureux le pauvre Yamamoto, qui de son coté avait découvert que même la mignonne Yacchan était prise.

Hitoka fut d'ailleurs un peu stressée face à cette nouvelle relation qui serait longue distance mais elle savait que Yukie-san et elle garderaient toujours le contact. Daichi, quant à lui, se disait que ce camp d'entrainement avait du bon. Le lien qu'il partageait avec Koutarou et Tetsurou s'était renforcé et nul doute que tout irait bien maintenant. Néanmoins, il pensa davantage à profiter de la fin de ce week-end pour être en leur compagnie, même s'il savait que leur séparation après n'était que de courte durée.

 **Voili voilou. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que cela vous a plu. Bon pour la suite, on retrouve Boucle d'Or, la requête AkaKen/KuroYaku et la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
